Enterprises generate and store increasingly vast amounts of data. For security and protection against data loss, techniques may be used to store these vast amounts of data in secondary or backup storage devices. A backup storage device may be implemented using a storage array such as Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), a data storage virtualization technology that combines multiple physical disk drive components into a single logical unit for the purposes of data redundancy, performance improvement, or both. A disk in a RAID may be referred to as a member. Typically, the member disks are low cost disks. Different RAID levels may be used. The backup storage may be considered as local storage. Recently, there is a trend to use object-based storage due to its ability to scale and store large amounts data.